Contigo hasta el fin del mundo'
by Nydi Jonas
Summary: Cuando un amor traspasa las fronteras de la distancia... cuando nada es imposible para que dos personas que se quieran sean felices por siempre.


—Troy, ya. Es sólo un club de Fans —había dicho Gabriella al escuchar por enésima vez que debía ir a Mazatlán a visitar a unas fanáticas en esa ciudad del norte de México.

—No, Gaby —le había contestado, también por la misma cantidad de veces—; es que de veras que tengo que saber que planean…

—Para mí que te gusta una de ellas.

—Amor, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Llevamos más de un año juntos. Te quiero pero creo que, sí sigues dudando de mí, será mejor que terminemos.

— ¿Terminar? —Parecía no comprender lo que le trataba de decir.

—Sí —en realidad estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles de lo que creía o quizá había pensado demasiado sobre este asunto en particular y podía darle todo el tono de seguridad a lo que estaba diciendo, aunque fuese la tontera más grande del mundo—. Sabes que no me gusta la desconfianza.

—No, dime que es una mentira —se negaba a aceptar lo que de mi boca salía.

—No —aseguré con firmeza—. Es la verdad. Lo nuestro llegó hasta aquí.

Sin más la dejé ahí, sin preocuparme por su sufrimiento. Estaba jugando, había apostado al todo o nada aún sin saber si la otra persona me acompañaría en lo que quería intentar, pero tiraría todas las cartas sobre la mesa, haría hasta lo imposible por obtener mi premio.

—Aló, ¿Sophie? —Hablé cuando supe que habían contestado del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Troy?

—Sí, el mismo. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Es que… hoy viajo a Mazatlán y quería que me fueras a buscar al aeropuerto.

— ¿Quieres que vaya con las chicas?

—No. Sólo tú.

—Ok, ¿a qué hora llegas?

—Como a las tres.

—Ok. Allí estaré.

Luego de eso, llamé a una aerolínea y reservé pasajes. Metí unas cuantas prendas de ropa en una maleta y tomé un taxi afuera del edificio en el que vivía.

Las horas se pasaron volando, entre comillas, en tanto que mis nervios aumentaban. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿Y si me decía que no? Me había puesto en esa posición, pero aún así no lo sabía. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría ante un rechazo absoluto. La tristeza era algo obvio, pero ¿qué más?

—Troy, tantos días sin verte —me saludó Sophie y me abrazó en cuanto estuvo cerca de mí.

Sin embargo, yo no estaba para eso, quería decir la verdad _ya._

—Sí —me separé de ella y comenzamos a caminar—; este... ¿tienes tiempo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Ok.

Salimos del aeropuerto y le hablamos al chofer de un colectivo para que me llevara al hotel. Luego que hube dejado mis cosas en la habitación que había reservado, nos fuimos a un parque que quedaba a unas tres cuadras de allí.

—Y bien Troy, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Este… yo…

—Vamos, dilo. No puede ser tan grave… ¿o si?

—No, claro que no —contesté moviendo mis manos en forma exagerada. Apenas me di cuenta de eso las bajé—. Lo que pasa es que… creo que…

—Crees que…

Tomé aire y respondí:

—Que me enamoré de ti.

Ella no reaccionó de inmediato. _Ya metí la pata,_ me estaba recriminando cuando Sophie habló.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Me miraba preocupada, no creyendo lo que le acababa de comunicar.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que hablo mucho contigo? ¿Que a veces te llamo por cualquier cosa?

—S-sí. Pues... ahora que lo mencionas…

—Es por eso. Porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

—Troy, yo…

—Sólo dime si me quieres. Si no es así, entenderé que no quieras estar conmigo y te dejaré tranquila.

Me estaba preparando para irme a llorar a mi cuarto y Sophie volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

—No, Troy. Yo también te quiero…

— ¿De verdad? —No podía creer mi suerte.

—Sí. Siempre esperaba que me llamaras. Incluso me pegaba al teléfono por si es que sonaba. Lo miraba y al rato llamabas…

—Ay, Soph, no sabes cuán feliz me haces.

La abracé, esta vez con fuerza. Quería sentirla entre mis brazos.

—Ni tú…

Nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea para continuar en la compañía de esa bella chica que se había robado mi corazón con su cariño y ternura.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?

—Contigo, Troy, voy hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides.

Y tomados de la mano avanzamos hacia el destino que la vida nos deparara.

_Fin_.

--

Este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste.

Nydi Jonas ^^


End file.
